Spinner-Jimmy Friendship
Spinner Mason and Jimmy Brooks met and became friends about ten years before Season 1 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. They are commonly known as Spimmy '('Sp'inner/J'immy) or Jinner (Ji'mmy/Spi'nner). They remained friends all throughout their time at Degrassi Community School until Eye of the Tiger when Jimmy finds out Spinner is one of the reasons why he got shot and Jimmy ends their friendship and despises him for the majority of Season 5. In High Fidelity (2), they become friends again and remain that way until after they graduate and Jimmy goes to New York. Friendship History Overview Spinner and Jimmy met and became best friends before they were four. In Jane Says (1), Spinner told his then girlfriend that his earliest memory was not inviting Jimmy to his fourth birthday party. Jimmy was so angry that he did not speak to Spinner for a year. The two remained friends (albeit having occasional fights) until Eye of the Tiger when Jimmy finds out Spinner was behind the school shooting. The two are enemies until High Fidelity (2) when Jimmy forgives Spinner and they renew their friendship. They regularly spend time together until they graduate and Jimmy moves to New York. Season 1 In Family Politics, they are both seen taunting and teasing Emma and Manny because they are Grade 7s. They are also seen threatening J.T, along with Ashley to drop out the presidential race. In Eye of the Beholder, they both attended the dance organised by Ashley. When Spinner saw Emma there, he referred to her as "Little Miss Big Mouth" and mocked her T-Shirt's design as it had a heart on it. He and Jimmy laughed at his joke and high fived. In The Mating Game, while walking home from school, Jimmy happily told Spinner that for he and Ashley's eighth month anniversary, she was ready to start sleeping with him. They cheer and high five each other and then they go to a store to buy Jimmy some condoms, Jimmy had an uneasy time in the store as the store clerk kept taunting him about getting different colors and sizes until finally he rang up his purchase and they left. It turned out that neither he nor Ashley were ready to have sex yet, and when he told Spinner the next day that they didn't do it, he told him that it sucked for him and Ashley. In Basketball Diaries, Jimmy badly wanted to stay on the school's basketball team and also keep up with his academic studies to stay on the team. He wanted to find something to give him a boost of energy to help him both play sports and keep up with his studies at the same time. He notices Spinner taking his ritalin. Spinner informs him that taking Ritalin for him calms him down because it lowers his metabolism tiring him out enough to relax and focus, but if a person who wasn't ADD or ADHD took some it would increase their metabolism temporarily like taking speed giving you a lot of energy. The next day before a big basketball game Jimmy persuaded Spinner to give him a ritalin pill. Spinner was not sure about it at first because he needed the pill and it was his only one left for that day. Finally he gave into Jimmy and gave him the pill. During the Basketball game Spinner off his medication gets naturally hyper and begins dancing around to do so "halftime entertainment" and he then mooned the crowd. Then even though Jimmy's team won the game, Jimmy was hyper and full of energy, acted like a big shot, he didn't act like a team player, he hogged the ball and he had no regards for the safety of other people when he pushed Sean who was in his way injurying him and almost breaking his ankle and Coach Armstrong couldn't take a chance of Jimmy injurying anymore people on the team and kicked him off the team for the rest of the year. Mr. Raditch almost decides to give Spinner a suspension for his behavior at the game, but since he realized that Spinner was ADHD, that he let it go and told him that from then on the secretary would make sure he remembered to take his medication each time everyday. In Rumours and Reputations, just after Spinner and Jimmy bought themselves some lunch, Spinner was disgusted and upset to find an earwig in his food. He tried to tell Jimmy and he didn't believe him and neither did Sheila the lunch lady. Spinner tried to form a boycott for the cafeteria but Ms. Kwan told him not to unless he could provide enough proof. Then the next day Sean Cameron tells Spinner that Liberty Van Zandt and Mr. Armstrong spent the night together and him giving her a ride to school in the morning, and he passed the message onto Jimmy. Next he was still mad that no one believe him about finding an earwig in his lunch and that to prove it he showed Jimmy a bag full or earwigs he dug from his yard at home that he was planning to plant them in the cafeteria to get it closed, cleaned and exterminated, Jimmy wanted nothing to do with it and walk off disgusted at him. Later on Jimmy still tried to talk Spinner out of his plan to get the cafeteria boycotted but Spinner wouldn't listen and he still want through with his plan but Ashley told on him and made his plan backfired resulting in him getting caught dumping the earwigs in the cafeteria and having to work a while in the cafeteria to work off the cost of the extermination fee. In Friday Night that morning in class Terri revealed to the class that Ms. Kwan was in the principal's office speaking about something with Mr. Raditch and wanted them to get ahead on their reading. Jimmy and Spinner walk up to the front of the class and begin doing impressions making fun of Ms. Kwan making the whole class break out in laughter, and they hurried back to their seats as she got back to class. But to their surprise Ms. Kwan repeats the impressions that they did to the class because she heard everything said in her class because she had left the intercom on while she was away. Then she made Jimmy join Spinner for afternoon detention, in which Spinner had already gotten from her earlier that day for listening to his disc man in class and also for taping the desk with his pencil disrupting the class. That afternoon during their detention they tried to tell how her unfair she was being making them stay at school on Friday afternoon. Then when she is gone Spinner passed Jimmy a piece of paper with the word Tonight = Revenge and Jimmy nodded to him in agreement because they were both fed up with Ms. Kwan. They sneaked into Mr. Raditch's office and hid in there until later that night and begun to bug her and play pranks on her when she was trying to her night school classes. They made interruptions over the intercom and ordered her a dozen pizzas and orders of chicken wings, which she didn't want and refused to pay for but some of her night school students got hungry and paid for them causing her annoyance of eating during class upsetting her more. Then at the end of the evening to top it off Spinner and Jimmy egged her car and hid by another parked car in the parking lot to see her reaction. She then broke down and begun crying, making Spinner felt content and very satisfied while Jimmy was happy but also felt a little sorry for her. The next day at first they boast and bragged about how much fun it was to carry out their revenge on Ms. Kwan. Then when Mr. Raditch told the class that she had gone on stress leave for the rest of the semester to care for her sick husband, Jimmy and Spinner both began to feel regret and remorse for what they did to her. In Jagged Little Pill after Jimmy and Ashley's break up at her party the night before. He came over the next day to return some items and gifts she had given to him and told her for that it was indeed over. Season 2 In Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, Jimmy and Spinner are plotting to beat Marco in a dance competition that will be held at the dance. However, both their egos become inflated and they decided to go solo. Jimmy shows up dressed up as Michael Jackson. At the dance they compete for the tickets to the Toronto Maple Leafs Game. Both friends try to sabotage each other, which in the end, sabotages themselves, leaving the Toronto Maple Leafs tickets to Marco. Spinner took Jimmy's change of clothes, and Jimmy had stolen Spinner's music. In Weird Science, Jimmy tries to ask Ellie Nash out, but she declines as he used to date Ashley, her new best friend. Jimmy turns to Spinner who is sitting and says he can't get up since he's having another "boner". He blames it on Emma because she's making him eat healthy food. Jimmy disagrees and says it's hormones. Later Spinner realizes he's a girl magnet when girls keep staring at him. He ends up getting Ellie's number which makes Jimmy mad, so during drama class, Jimmy seizes his chance to embarrass Spinner. Jimmy picks Paige Michalchuk and Spinner to do an improv scene about a man delivering a package to a woman, a very lonely woman. While doing the scene, he ends up getting another erection, which embarrasses him. Later the two are sitting in the cafeteria talking and Spinner still blames it on healthy food. Jimmy disagrees so they ask Sheila, the lunch lady, about it. Jimmy asks what kind of food puts a man in the mood. She says that clams are supposed to, but it only gave her husband gas. Jimmy says he means like if she knew a teenage guy. She smiles and says that it's normal, it's only a stage, every guy goes through it. She is referring to Jimmy, which cracks Spinner up. In Drive, Craig invited Jimmy, Spinner, Marco Del Rossi and Sean Cameron over to spend the weekend at his house as his stepfather Joey Jeremiah was away. However, Jimmy was annoyed that Sean was invited and did not attend. In Shout (1), Spinner bragged to Jimmy, and the rest of the soccer team, about how he asked Paige out and she said yes. They proceeded to spray water on him. Later, Spinner was seen shopping with Jimmy. He was buying movies and food for his date with Paige later that night. However, Paige cancelled, leaving Spinner upset. In Shout (2), Jimmy overheard Paige talking about herself and Dean, even though she said she was visiting her sick grandmother in the hospital. Jimmy told Spinner about Paige's lies. In Take My Breath Away, Jimmy and Spinner played with supersoakers in front of Degrassi. The next day, Craig confided in them that his date with Manny Santos the previous night had been "bizarre" and that she was so immature that she reminded him of his five-year-old half-sister Angela Jeremiah. Both Jimmy and Spinner thought that was weird. In Hot for Teacher, Jimmy and Spinner agree to an "all honesty" pact, but it doesn't go too well. It ends up with the two fighting the majority of the episode. The two make up and agree not to follow the pact anymore. They laugh at Ms. Kwan when she has ink smeared all over her lips and decide not to tell her. In Fight for Your Right, Spinner is jealous that Jimmy has more money than him, so he steals his MP3 player and tries to sell it to Sully. Jimmy then realizes this and Spinner feels bad about it, so he later gives it back to Jimmy in the Caf. In Tears Are Not Enough (2), the two boys butt heads over which couple will win Degrassi Luau King & Queen: Paige and Spinner or Jimmy and Hazel. When Spinner gets sunburnt, Jimmy pokes fun at him. Season 3 In Father Figure (2), '''Spinner wants Jimmy to give Paige his locker for Spinner and Paige's four month anniversary gift. However, Jimmy says no, and calls Spinner "whipped". However, Spinner and Paige make up and so do Spinner and Jimmy. In Pride (2), Jimmy has had it with Spinner's homophobic attitude towards Jimmy. When Spinner writes "Marco is a fag" on the bathroom wall, Jimmy confronts him, and says, "So Marco's a fag? What's your next one gonna say? Something about me being black?" In 'Against All Odds, '''Spinner, Jimmy, and Marco are hanging out at Jimmy's house. When Spinner acts weird around Marco and makes homophobic remarks, Jimmy comes to Marco's defense. In 'Rock and Roll High School, 'when Craig says he wants his band to perform at a Battle of The Bands, the two come up with their very own rap. In 'The Power of Love, 'the two, along with Paige and Hazel, go to the year end dance at Degrassi. Season 4 In 'Ghost In The Machine (1), 'Jimmy and Spinner are discussing what poster Spinner should put up in his locker: Mandy Moore or Hilary Duff. Jimmy says Mandy Moore, but Spinner says Hilary Duff because she looks more like Paige. In 'Time Stands Still (1), '''Spinner and Jimmy are seen together at the beginning of the episode. They bully and taunt Rick by taking his hat off and throwing Rick into a dumpster. However, Jimmy stops bullying Rick and when Spinner flicks him, he tells him to back off. In Time Stands Still (2), Spinner is talking about how perfect the prank that he, Jay, and Alex pulled on Rick. Jimmy is angry at Spinner for pulling the prank, and comes to Rick's defense. Spinner makes fun of Jimmy for this, and the two get into a heated fight. Mr. Armstrong breaks it up. Later, Spinner and Jay walk in to the same restroom that Rick was in. Rick hides and Spinner and Jay begin talking about the event. Noticing Rick is in one of the stalls, Jay turns the blame from themselves to Jimmy, and Spinner goes along with it, both of them implying the prank would have been impossible without Jimmy. This causes Rick to shoot Jimmy, saying that he stabbed him in the back. When Spinner finds out that Jimmy had been shot, he began crying and said that he never meant for this to happen. Jay tells him to be quiet, and that they can't get caught. Later, Spinner is seen at the hospital Jimmy was staying at, and begins to cry. In 'Eye of the Tiger, '''Jimmy returns to school, and everyone is eager to see him, but Spinner has something to tell him about the day Rick shot Jimmy. Guilt-ridden, Spinner admits that him and Jay were behind the prank that caused Jimmy to lose the ability of his legs. Jimmy is very angry, and says that Spinner "is dead to him". Later, Jimmy is seen at Craig's house with Hazel, Craig, Paige, and Marco when Spinner comes along. When Spinner takes Joey's car keys and begins to drive, Jimmy stops him and tells him to go away. Later, Spinner admits what he did and gets expelled. This is the episode where they become enemies. Season 5 In 'Venus (1), Jimmy was extremely angry when he learned that Ms. Hatzilakos had allowed Spinner to return to Degrassi, as were Craig, Marco, Hazel and Ellie. In Foolin', Jimmy told Spinner that the fact that he had been let him back to school did not change anything between them. When he saw Spinner and Darcy at the Dot several days later, he told Darcy to be careful around Spinner as he was the sort of person who got his best friend shot. In I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For, Spinner congratulated Jimmy after he was commissioned to paint a mural commemorating the school shooting. Jimmy said that when he told Spinner that he was dead to him, he meant forever and that he would never forgive him. However, in High Fidelity (2), Jimmy forgave Spinner and they renewed their friendship. Season 6 In Can't Hardly Wait, Jimmy and Spinner talking in the gym about life - Jimmy's in particular. He talks to Spinner about how he can't get a "hard-on", which is the reason why he can't make love to Ashley. He said that after the shooting, his body doesn't work the same way it used to. Spinner tells him to just relax and everything will be okay, and Jimmy decides to take his advice. Jimmy goes to physical therapy at lunch time and, as he is taking Spinner's advice about relaxing, he notices that he gets an erection. Excited about this, he goes to see Spinner and talks about his new discovery. Spinner tells him to tell Ashley, who is conveniently coming approaching them in the hallway. In Working for the Weekend, 'In Media Immersion, Ms. Sauvé talks to class about their career aptitude tests. Spinner is very unsatisfied with his results: Clown, Police Officer & Lumberjack. Jimmy and Ashley were, however, both pleased with their top result as future lawyers. At his locker, Spinner pulls out a poem and reads it to Jimmy and Ashley about his breakup with Darcy. Jimmy decides that Spinner needs to get out of the funk he's in, and start having some fun. He goes over to Ellie and Marco's house after school. After Paige compliments Spinner's new shirt, Spinner gets that idea that he and Jimmy should start selling the shirts with Jimmy's designs. He plans the whole thing out in hopes of avoiding his future as a clown. At lunch, he starts to pitch different stores names to Jimmy. After begging him, Jimmy finally decides to go for it. They set up shop on the side of a busy road. Several people buy their shirts, and they end up selling out. As the two pass a 'For Lease' sign on the ledge of a window on an empty building, Spinner gets the idea that they should open up a shop. With the money he saved up from working at The Dot and the money Jimmy has in his trust fund, it was made possible. Spinner starts doubling the prices of everything in hopes of gaining a bigger profit. One night, two men enter the shop when Jimmy was there by himself. When Spinner enters, the two men are in different spots. One guy is holding the box with their money in it and the other guy is grabbing onto Jimmy. Spinner nails the guy grabbing Jimmy to the wall, allowing the other guy to escape with the money. When the police arrive, Jimmy decides not to reopen the shop even if the money is found. Spinner says Jimmy's lucky that he has so much talent, but Jimmy reminds Spinner of the way he pinned the thief to the wall and that he could make a great cop one day. In 'What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost? (1), they both attended the welcome home party that Marco and Ellie threw for Craig at their house as well as Craig's concert the next day. In The Bitterest Pill, Spinner and Jimmy both attended the Degrassi memorial service for J.T. Yorke, who was murdered by a Lakehurst Secondary School student named Drake Lempkey several days earlier. Season 7 In''' Death Or Glory (1), ' Spinner begins to experience pain in his lower stomach and groin area. He confides in Jimmy, who recommends that Spinner see a doctor. In' Bust a Move (1),' en route to a purple dragon concert at Smithdale, Spinner and Jimmy's car breaks down, so they stop by Jay's to ask for his help only to discover a weeping Jay and a DVD labeled 'Manny's audition'. When they play it, Jay realizes he's made a terrible mistake and knows he must follow Manny and switch the DVDs. On their way to Smithdale, Jay and the boys see a girl who has car troubles on the side of the road. Jimmy and Spinner beg Jay not to stop, but he does. A while later after fixing the women's car, the police come and take Jay and the boys away. In 'Bust a Move (2), Spinner, Jimmy, and the rest of their friends go to the Purple Dragon concert. Inside the concert, the group waits to see who the surprise guest singer is. The guest singer is revealed to be Craig Manning, who has become famous. In '''If This Is It, '''Jimmy attempts to help Spinner pass Physics, but because of Spinner's desire to play at a band competition, he fails to help Jimmy make a bridge for class. While at the band competition and after Studz fails and is booed off the stage, Spinner is complimented on his drumming from a member of another band. After talking to the member of the other band Spinner realizes that he has to pass that class to have a future. Spinner tries to get an extra grade by helping build the bridge but Jimmy had already completed it and was graded A. Spinner starts to cram for the exam but struggles and when the exam rolls around he is saved by Jimmy who pulled the fire alarm, giving Spinner four extra days to study. In We Built This City, the two are seen together at Prom with Jane and Trina. They graduate along with Emma, Manny, and Toby, with Liberty as their valecdetorian. Season 8 In '''Lost in Love (1), Jane Vaughn threw Spinner a congratulatory party, as she was under the impression he has been accepted to police college. Jimmy attended the party. When Jane found out from Holly J. Sinclair that Spinner lied, he turned to Jimmy for advice. Jimmy revealed to Spinner that he was planning to propose to his girlfriend, Trina. This marked the last interaction between Jimmy and Spinner as well as Jimmy's final appearance. Timeline * First Friendship ** Start: Before Family Politics (103) ** End: Eye of the Tiger (416) *** Reason: Spinner told Jimmy about what happened before the shooting occurred * Second Friendship ** Start: High Fidelity (2) (518) Trivia *Both have survived a gunshot wound. *Jimmy's final line was spoken to Spinner. ("Just make sure that no matter what, you're going to be there for each other.") *Both have been held back a grade. *They started the "Squatch Designs" business. *Both kissed Paige Michalchuk though only Spinner had a relationship with her. *Both were good friends with Marco Del Rossi and Craig Manning. However, Spinner and Craig had a major falling out over the school shooting incident and it is unclear whether Craig ever forgave him. *They were both founding members of Downtown Sasquatch. *Both got engaged (Jimmy was planning on proposing to Trina in Lost in Love (1)) but only Spinner got married. *Both were seen as bullies in their earlier days (Jimmy in some of season 4 to Rick; Spinner to most grade 7s and Rick) *Spinner bullied Rick Murray to the point where he brought a gun to school, which lead to Jimmy being shot. *Spinner stole Jimmy's MP3 player in Fight for Your Right. *They both graduated in the Class of 2007. *They were seen in the Season 3 and Season 4 opening credits together. *Both were attracted to Ellie Nash but neither of them dated her. *Jimmy had a conflict with Spinner's former friend Sean Cameron. *Like Craig, Ellie and Paige, Jimmy did not have a problem with the fact that Marco was gay after he first came out. This was in stark contrast to Spinner's homophobia. *They both attended J.T. Yorke's memorial service at Degrassi in The Bitterest Pill. *They were both members of the Degrassi Basketball Team, the Degrassi Soccer Team and the Degrassi Hockey Team. *They both made their first appearances in Family Politics. *They both appeared in 100 or more episodes: Spinner (139) and Jimmy (100). *In Drive, Sean sarcastically referred to Jimmy as Spinner's girlfriend. *They were both members of Archie Simpson's Grade 9 homeroom class 9F from 2002 to 2003. Quotes *(Famous Scene) (Jimmy to Spinner): "And, now I got Kwan on my back, I'm bagged man." (Spinner to Jimmy): "Yeah, I know the feeling. Since they upped my Ritalin, I'm like a complete zombie." (Jimmy to Spinner): "Yeah, but, I've seen you when you don't take them, not pretty." (Spinner to Jimmy): "Yeah, I know.. don't call me Spinner for nothing." - Basketball Diaries *Jimmy: "A homie is a player, that is all. So why'd you have to go and kick his," Spinner: "Ball and chain, ain't that your name? 'Cause you a playa hater and that's a shame." Jimmy: "And chicks like you ain't worth too much, so shut up girl," Spinner & Jimmy: "AND MAKE MY LUNCH.... YEAH!!" - Rock and Roll High School *Jimmy to Spinner: "I don't even need my Dad's permission to access my fund. We're gonna do this Spin, we're gonna open the shop. Does that sound good?" Spinner to Jimmy: "Dude, that's like, that's like, my 10 favorite songs, playing at the same time, turned up to eleven." - Working for the Weekend Rivalry History In Fight for Your Right, Spinner becomes frustrated that Jimmy's father bought him an MP3 player and new clothes, while Spinner is considering a job in the cafeteria because his family has no money. When Jimmy forgets his MP3 player at the basketball court, Spinner finds it and decides to sell it to Sully, although he doesn't go through with it when Jimmy walks up. Spinner later returns the MP3 player to Jimmy and apologizes, although Jimmy does not forgive him. In Father Figure, Jimmy forces Spinner to admit in front of the whole class that he has no backbone in exchange for Jimmy trading lockers with Paige. After this Spinner and Jimmy remain friends. In Eye of the Tiger, Jimmy returns to school after the shooting. Spinner, feeling guilty for not visiting Jimmy in the hospital, helps Jimmy out around the school. He admits later on in the episode that he and Jay knew Rick was hiding in the bathroom stall and they made it sound like Jimmy was responsible for the paint and feathers incident, which led to Jimmy being shot. Jimmy tells Spinner he is dead to him. Throughout the rest of seasons 4 and 5, Spinner makes various attempts at becoming friends with Jimmy again, but Jimmy still despised him. In High Fidelity (2), as they watch their classmates graduate, Jimmy realizes that he is ready to forgive Spinner and the two remain friends for the rest of the series. Gallery 203jimmyspinner.jpg Fights-degrassi-43427 320 240.jpg Jimmy Spinner 107.jpg Season-7-Spinner-Jimmy-degrassi-1384191-535-330.jpg Season7 (35).jpg Tumblr liu7t0momB1qc8lhko1 400.png Umblr l635p1drNr1qc585qo1 400.jpg Spin and Jim in class.jpg Spin and Jim at the store.jpg tumblr_lnwyjbMCg41qjysdd.jpg Spin and Jim talking outside.jpg Spin and Jim hiding.jpg Spinner and Jimmy.jpg 103 Family Politics 039.jpg 103 Family Politics 049.jpg 103 Family Politics 051.jpg 103 Family Politics 116.jpg 103 Family Politics 163.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 100.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 102.jpg 106 The Mating Game 031.jpg 106 The Mating Game 067.jpg 106 The Mating Game 075.jpg 106 The Mating Game 076.jpg 106 The Mating Game 077.jpg 106 The Mating Game 080.jpg 106 The Mating Game 106.jpg 106 The Mating Game 108.jpg 106 The Mating Game 162.jpg 106 The Mating Game 164.jpg 107 Basketball Diaries 100.jpg 107 Basketball Diaries 102.jpg 107 Basketball Diaries 115.jpg 107 Basketball Diaries 116.jpg 107 Basketball Diaries 123.jpg 107 Basketball Diaries 128.jpg 107 Basketball Diaries 132.jpg 107 Basketball Diaries 069.jpg 107 Basketball Diaries 072.jpg 03 (3).jpg 02 (1).jpg Spinner and Jimmy.png 300px-Jimmy_(me)_kills_it_freestyling_on_Degrassi.jpg Spinner Jimmy 111.jpg 1786785.jpg Degrassi Season 4.jpg Normal th degrassiS2E14 152.jpg Normal th degrassiS2E14 064.jpg Normal th degrassiS2E14 025.jpg ut6.jpg 777y.jpg ggg5.jpg rvtrvr.jpg 55vv.jpg Tumblr lnz9ymwEOD1qc1tpr.jpg 062410degrassiboys.jpg Emma-pagie-marco-alex-spin-jimmy-degrassi-paige-16022485-644-477.jpg 185px-519 002.jpg Tumblr m44g90rmcy1qc288do1 500.jpg 175px-Relax1.10.jpg tumblr_l7l0maMfMn1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l7l0t12zNB1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l7l0l3Ucz61qc1tpr.jpg S1.jpg spimmy.jpg tumbl_ls5oxvonjz1qc1tpr.jpg tuumblr_ls5oy8MqMV1qc1tpr.jpg jinner.jpg joo.jpg jams.jpg Tumblr lk491zY8Kh1qc1tpr.jpg jimmy-spnner.jpg spimmydos.jpg watermelon.jpg dasdg.jpg alld.jpg evryone.jpg Jarfsd.jpg 625x300-degrassi-s4-group (1).jpg 777332.jpg 062410degrassiboyss.jpg Tumblr lf4q54mDCt1qc1tpr.jpg 161613 1236885698584 486 300.jpg 15 (4).jpg 08 (12).jpg Tumblr lnrv3e2zUB1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lyvwh7ffxC1qc1tpr.jpg 05 (15).jpg Tumblr m7iqi27tMb1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l4ybusGYjd1qc1tpr.jpg Spimmy+Paige.jpg|Deleted scene tumblr_l788jfyigq1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m9bnuwWrcB1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_inline_mgh1vjwLGp1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_inline_mgh1w4JzUz1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_inline_mgh210Lz3r1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_inline_mgh21f35m91qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_inline_mgh24iS8dy1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_inline_mgh2byyINs1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_inline_mgh2clsPS51qc1tpr.jpg hft0019.jpg tumblr_imgpbgwoKHT1qc1tpr.jpg tumblrmgpbzr4B1P1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr__mgpc0gQG4q1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_inline_miszku47P91qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_inline_miszwiNxZv1qz4rgp.jpg 106 The Mating Game 076.jpg 106 The Mating Game 162.jpg 106 The Mating Game 031.jpg 3-13-3.jpg 15 (4).jpg Normal 1480 1.jpg tumblr_inline_mkqydcdKEe1qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_inline_mkqylnHYCM1qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_inline_mkqyv7Nqvw1qz4rgp.jpg F18a0eb3-7187-39a6-babb-d5a8e1e0d44a.jpg Islands-in-the-stream-2.jpg 1118 1.jpg season_six_09.jpg SpinnerJimmyDarcy.PNG SpinnerJimmyDarcy1.PNG 519 002.jpg 53335.png 78686.png WS1.17.jpg 1x09 04.png 1x09 06.png 46-brucas59 (1).jpg 45-brucas59 (2).jpg 44-brucas59 (1).jpg Tumblr m52fy6UAVU1r7yvwao1 500.jpg Pride0079.jpg 203-brucas59 (1).jpg 202-brucas59.jpg 90-brucas59 (2).jpg Degrassi S6.jpg 230px-Downtown sasquatch original.jpg Downtown Sasquatch.jpg Degrassi1HR.jpg Normal deg-000066.jpg Rrhs0239.jpg Rrhs0134.jpg Rrhs0133.jpg Rrhs0034.jpg Rrhs0005.jpg Rrhs0003.jpg Rrhs0002.jpg 214carelesswhisper.png Degrassi (1).jpg 625x300-degrassi-s3-group.jpg 232sdsd.jpg 1-lilyjak.jpg 15-brucas59 (1).jpg 80517-degrassi2.jpg 2-lilyjak (1).jpg 1-brucas59 (2).jpg 4-brucas59 (2).jpg Karmac (7).png 2-brucas59 (2).jpg Death-or-glory-pt-2-1.jpg 284px-Degrassi-islands-in-the-stream.jpg Tumblr m44g90rmcy1qc288do1 500.jpg TMBA1.08.jpg Qweqweqwewefdfs.jpg S6WorkingfortheWeekend-1.jpg Afkl;fas.png Wheelchairguy.png Box.png 29.png 56dfgsd.jpg 98gh453.jpg 607 005.jpg 50505asd.jpg Yeayeayeayeah123.jpg Yo2oas.jpg Hfghrtyytwefasdsafdfse.jpg Uyjjerfweffasd.jpg Drive0033.jpg Drive0026.jpg Wsash1.jpg Pride0119.jpg Pride0118.jpg Pride0120.jpg Pride0052.jpg Pride0048.jpg Pride0047.jpg 103 Family Politics 117.jpg Cabaret (7).png Asfioafio.png 111 007.jpg 111 006.jpg 111 005.jpg Weintroublezz.png Troublezz.png Screenshot (183).png Screenshot (181).png Screenshot (180).png Screenshot (178).png FFYR1.18.jpg Screenshot (246).png Screenshot (245).png 45g8bo7pyv3d3v7.jpg 2-brucas59 (3).jpg 65432.png ITIT1.01.jpg Its-tricky-3.jpg 15vbbbbbb.jpg Jimmy-spinner2.png Spinner-jimmy-paige-hazel.png Ashley-spinner.png 7-1-3.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8621117-624-352.jpg Relax1.10.jpg SpinnerHazelPaigeJimmy.PNG 217-Julie.jpg Shout1.02.jpg Shout1.03.jpg Shout1.10.jpg 213fd.jpg FreeFallinpt 2-1.jpg FreeFallinpt 2-3.jpg Tumblr lo2tmtLS5E1qc1tpr.jpg Degrassi-time-stands-still-pt-1.jpg EOTT0026.jpg DowntownSasquatch.jpg Spin-jimmy-marco-craig-degrassi-16022729-644-477.jpg Tumblr ls5oy8MqMV1qc1tpr.jpg UGTL2.jpg Season3 09.jpg Season3fullcast02.jpg Season3fullcast01.jpg Season six 08.jpg Season six promo.jpg Iits0025.jpg Iits0014.jpg Iits0010.jpg Iits0009.jpg Iits0007.jpg 406 004.jpg Normal pol.jpg Tumblr inline nirrpfjafQ1qapogg.png Tumblr inline nirrn8XneZ1qapogg.png Tumblr inline nirexw2w501qapogg.png Tumblr inline njn2brsCqg1qapogg.png Season1-9.jpg Season1-6.jpg Degrassi010710.jpg Season1-2.jpg Downtown sasquatch original.jpg Sjph.jpg Hft0018.jpg 139-brucas59 (1).jpg 145-brucas59 (1).jpg 144-brucas59 (1).jpg Snake-spinner-drake.png Ashley-jimmy-emma-spinner.png Oscar2.png Spinner-jimmy2.png Spinner-jimmy-end-credits.png Drake-spinner2.png Spinner-jimmy3.png spinner-jimmy-class.png 454fdsfd.jpg Clerk-jimmy-spinner.png Spinner-jimmy-nameless-extra.png Drake-ashley-kissing.png Spinner-jimmy4.png Jimmy-spinner1.png Ashley-jimmy-spinner.png Jimmy-jt-spinner.png Jimmy-spinner3.png Drake-emma-spinner.png 5446.png 5637.png Jimmy-spinner4.png Spinner-jimmy5.png MIAB1.02.jpg 1322.jpg S degrassi3170175.jpg Th degrassiS2E10 135.jpg Th degrassiS2E10 114.jpg Th degrassiS2E10 112.jpg Th degrassiS2E10 111.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts